Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film planned to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The Mane Six are left in charge of Equestria after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring (with some help from Pooh and his friends). An overwhelmed Twilight is easily taken aback by this new task as a result. Meanwhile, an ancient evil ram called Grogar summons Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, and King Sombra, with the alliance of Bowser and his league of villains proposing that they work together to defeat the Mane Six. Sombra refuses to cooperate with Bowser and Grogar and ventures out by himself to the Crystal Empire to reclaim it. Although Sombra succeeds in this by enslaving every pony - including Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and baby Flurry Heart - the Mane Six arrive and defeat him easily with their elements. With peace restored, they venture back to the Tree of Harmony to return the elements, but it is quickly destroyed by Sombra. King Sombra explains that his plan to reclaim the Crystal Empire was a ruse to trick the Mane Six into going after him there when in actuality he took advantage of it to find and destroy the source of their powers. He traps them in the cave and moves on by claiming Ponyville, mind controlling all of its inhabitants, and sending them all to lay siege on Canterlot. The six manage to escape and head their way to the kingdom, but are blocked by living plants from the Everfree Forest. Princesses Luna and Celestia arrive alongside Starswirl to do their part in stopping it as the six ponies quickly head to Canterlot. They confront Sombra, but are unable to fight back without the elements. Discord appears and easily outdoes his magic attacks, but he is injured by a full blast when he protects Fluttershy. After a brief sentimental speech from Discord, the Mane Six come together saying they are embodiments that represent friendship and can never be taken away. Sombra is wiped out and Grogar uses his demise as a warning to the other villains to do things his way or else. The Princesses congratulate the ponies in their victory with Celestia apologizing to Twilight for pushing their position too quickly onto her and her friends, though she believes they will be ready when the time is right. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End/Transcript Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. *Grogar reveals to be an old ally of Dark Specter. *Bowser and his league of villains are only shown with Grogar, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow in this film, instead of working with King Sombra. Links Gallery Bowser's Legion of Doom.jpg|Bowser's Legion of Doom Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers